


Someone You Like

by QueenDiannaAgron



Category: Glee
Genre: Duet, F/F, Falling In Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDiannaAgron/pseuds/QueenDiannaAgron
Summary: It all started with a duet...
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Someone You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! So it's my birthday today (18th Jan) and I thought as a role reversal I'd give you all a little gift! It's only a one shot but better than radio silence right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll hopefully be back very soon ;)
> 
> Read and review :) – I started my last uni term today and also had a big presentation so not a very fun bday, any comments will definitely cheer me up hehe.

I grab her waist and pull her close to my body. I look deep into her brown eyes, swirling with emotion before glancing down at her lips whilst biting my own bottom lip. I look back into her eyes and gently grab her cheek with my left hand, keeping the right on her hip.

Slowly, I lean in and…

Wait.

I feel like I should start from the beginning.

It all started with a duet…

* * *

I take a deep breath. This may be my job but I still get nervous every night and this night was no different. In fact tonight I was even more anxious because I wasn't sure if it was going to go to plan. It was risky, but my boss wanted me to do it, plus she was my best friend and it's hard to say no to her.

"You're on."

I nod at the guy, Mike his name was, take another deep breath and move through the curtain, sitting on the stool in the middle of the stage.

"Hey everyone." I announce into the microphone, causing a ripple of applause and a couple cheers from the regulars. "Welcome to _Snix_ , hope you are all having a good night so far."

A few people decide to respond, shouting that they're having a great night, clearly being fuelled by the alcohol pulsing through their veins. Of course I'm used to this by now, having worked here since I graduated high school four years ago. The bar was originally owned by a kind old man, Mr Taylor but Santana Lopez had soon bought it off him and renamed it after her alter ego Snix. I initially started working for Mr Taylor as a bar woman but Santana promoted me to Saturday night entertainment and I often covered other nights too.

"I'm going to try something new tonight. I'm going to start singing a duet that will be unknown to a lot of you and whoever can join in at the correct moment with the correct lyrics will win free drinks for an evening of their choosing. So let's hope it isn't a song everyone knows otherwise Santana will go out of business and I kinda need this job." I joke. "At the same time I hope at least one person knows it so it's not incredibly awkward."

Once the noise caused by excitement calms down I pick up my ukulele and begin strumming before joining in to sing the male part of the song.

" _I saw you,  
With that ribbon in your hair.  
Think that I began to stare,  
Maybe I'll love you for a while.  
A stranger,  
At a table in a place,  
And that really pretty face.  
I wonder what happens,  
When you smile."_

I glance around the room, trying to spot someone that looks like they recognise the song but can't see much due to the bright spotlight on me and the dim light over the rest of the bar. I continue singing, hoping someone will pick up the next verse when the female vocals start.

" _I might never be your hero,  
Never been one to fight,  
That don't mean that I can't be your Valentine.  
I won't be your saviour either,  
Couldn't even if I tried,  
But I think that I could be someone you like.  
Someone you like."_

As I strum the next chord on the ukulele a voice sounds out from near the bar, my head snaps up but I can't spot the owner of the voice.

" **Reading,  
In a coffee shop we share.  
Hiding shy behind my hair,  
Watching our movie in my mind.  
I promise,  
Promise not to fly away.  
Make a story of today,  
Come on, give me a try.**

" **Now I might never stop your sorrow,  
Fix you up good as new,  
But that don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine.  
I might never say I'm sorry,  
Even if I've done you wrong,  
But I think I could be someone you like.  
Someone you like."**

I'm so mesmerised by the voice that I almost miss my cue after the short musical interlude but manage to come in on time with the stranger singing alongside me.

" _ **I might never be your hero,  
But I think I'd like to try,  
And the way you like at me is your reply.  
You got a lot to learn about me,  
Maybe you could start tonight,  
Cause I think I could be someone you like.  
Someone you like."**_

Our voices harmonised perfectly throughout the last chorus, as if they were meant to be heard together. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of applause and I blindly make my way off the stage, Mike catching me before I fall off the small ledge.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Brunette at the bar." He whispers, knowing exactly what I wanted to know.

I push my way through the crowds as music starts playing over the speakers. I spot her instantly, even though she's short she still stands out from the crowd. She looks up and our eyes connect, she smiles shyly at me and I continue towards her but my view is suddenly blocked and all I can see is the back of a Latina.

"Well congratulations, you are the official winner of a free night of drinks." I hear Santana say to the girl. "All I need is your name and whenever you want the free tab just tell whoever is tending bar and they'll sort it."

"It's Rachel Berry."

Santana nods and writes down the name. "Great."

"Thank you Miss Lopez." Rachel manages to respond as Santana disappears as quickly as she appeared. "Hey."

As soon as I realise that she's talking to me I smile. "Hi."

I take a seat next to her and order a drink from Brittany at the bar. "Just a coke please Britt, do you want anything?" I add, turning to Rachel.

"No I'm good thanks." She replies, pointing to the drink already in front of her.

"Right, so thanks for saving me out there." I chuckle. "When Santana told me the song I was excited because I love the song then I remembered it's not that popular and I started panicking that no one would know it."

"No problem." The brunette laughs, I stare at her face, starting to think she looks vaguely familiar. "I know what you mean about the song though. I love it too but the band isn't that well known, I was so sad when they broke up."

"Yeah, but that's the problem with forming a duo with your significant other, if the relationship ends, so does the band."

"True, relationships tend to do that too. End I mean." She sighs, fiddling with the label on her cider bottle. "You have a great voice by the way, I'd heard a lot about you from a friend so decided to come hear you, good job I did too."

"Yeah, I definitely have to thank your friend." I laugh. "Thanks though, I was in glee club in high school, with Santana and Britt so I guess you could say I'm musically trained. Your voice is beyond incredible though."

"You already know her actually, her name is Tina and she's dating the DJ here, Mike and works with me. Also thank you but I do work on Broadway so I guess I'd be in trouble if I couldn't sing."

Mike Chang was another high school friend, as well as Brittany Pierce, the girl behind the bar who had been dating Santana for as long as I could remember. I knew Mike had a girlfriend on Broadway but hadn't met her that often. It then occurs to me why Rachel looked so familiar.

"Oh my God! I knew I recognised you! I saw Funny Girl last week, I don't know why it didn't click when I heard your name but wow you were amazing."

"Well it was refreshing for a while to get to know someone who didn't realise who I was but I guess it had to come out soon." Rachel laughs. "But at least I know you aren't just talking to me because I'm famous. I have to head home now but could I maybe get your number?"

"Of course." I smile, taking her phone and inputting my number.

"Also could you tell me your name so I can save your number as something other than 'bar singer'."

"Hmm… I don't know about that." I tease.

"Here's your coke Q." Brittany announces.

"It might begin with a Q…" I laugh.

"Great, well it was nice to meet you _Q_. I'll call you sometime."

I bite my lip as she walks away, leaving money on the bar for her drink.

* * *

It turns out that 'sometime' is three days later. Right before my phone rang I'd been panicking, wondering if she'd ever call me. It had been all over the news for years now that Rachel Berry was one of the first openly gay Broadway stars and I'd had a crush on her since before then, I honestly don't know how I didn't recognise her sooner. I wasn't getting ahead of myself though, I knew it was likely Rachel just wanted a friend, it must be uncommon for stars to be able to find someone who likes them for them, rather than their fame, I knew what that was like.

My phone ringing actually makes me jump a little and I squeal at the fact it's an unknown number, as she didn't give me her number in return, before telling myself to calm down.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Q."_

I smirk. "Oh yeah, you still don't know my name."

" _Actually, I do. It's Lucy, which is why my next question is, why 'Q'?"_

"You little stalker. Where did you find that out?"

" _The bar's webpage, 'Lucy Fabray' is listed as 'Saturday Night Entertainment' and given that we met on a Saturday, I put two and two together. Plus the stunning blonde in the picture was so familiar."_ She teases.

"Of course Santana would list me as Lucy. I'm going to kill her."

" _So you're name isn't Lucy?"_

"Um, well technically it is but ever since middle school I've gone by my middle name."

" _Does it start with a Q by any chance?"_

"It might do."

I load up my laptop and scroll through the website for the bar, snarling as I realise that Rachel was right and I was down as 'Lucy Fabray', making a mental note to yell at Santana later.

" _Is your surname still Fabray?"_

"Unfortunately, yes." I wince.

" _That's a bad thing?"_

"Back in my hometown, being a Fabray is definitely a bad thing, at least, it is in my eyes."

" _Hmm, this seems like a difficult conversation to have over the phone, want to meet up?"_

"That or we change the subject." I laugh.

" _Okay so either you don't want to see me or you don't want to talk about your past."_

"Oh it's one hundred percent the latter."

" _In that case, are you at home? Mind if I come over?"_

"Don't tell me you found out my address too." I joke.

" _No, that much you'd need to tell me, if indeed you did want me to come over?"_

Something in her tone makes me rattle off my address without my brain even realising.

" _Perfect, I'll see you in thirty."_

By the time she hangs up, it finally kicks in.

"Oh my God." I mutter aloud. "Rachel Berry is coming to my house."

* * *

Half an hour later, I've just finished tidying when there's a knock at the door.

"How did I know you'd be extremely punctual?" I tease as I open the door. I nearly choke as I take in the shorts she's wearing, they show off more leg than a short person should have.

"How did I know you'd stare at my legs?" Rachel teases right back.

My eyes snap back up to hers, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Can I come in?"

"Right yes, sorry." I step aside, letting her inside my small but cosy home.

"I hope I'm not overstepping, but I never expected someone who works in a bar to be able to afford a house in New York City."

"The bar isn't my only job, I'm there most evenings but I'm actually a writer, my books pay the bills. I also modelled a bit in my youth."

"In your youth? You're too young to be saying that." Rachel laughs. "I'm aware that I don't know your name but I've never noticed any books by a Fabray."

"I write under a pseudonym, because of the name Fabray, if my family found out that I'm an author they'd never stop bragging and that's just one of the reasons I distance myself."

"I thought you wanted to steer clear of that topic."

"Hey, you brought up my name."

"Yet I still don't know what it is." The brunette winks as she moves to sit on my couch.

My knees weaken at the action and I sink onto the couch beside her.

"My real name or the pseudonym?" I joke.

"Hmm, both?"

"It's Quinn, but I write under Dianna Agron."

" _No way!_ " Rachel practically screams. "You're Dianna Agron?! Nobody knows who she is! I love your books! You have such an amazing way with words."

I grin. "Well I hope you're good at keeping secrets because you're now one of the few people who does know, and thank you."

"It's a privilege to be in on the secret, but why did you tell me?"

"You asked." I shrug. "You'd be surprised but I don't often get stopped on the street by someone asking if I'm secretly a semi-famous, award-winning author. Nobody expects a bar singer to actually be good at something, other than singing I guess."

"You just had to drop award-winning in there didn't you." Rachel laughs. "So where are these awards?"

"In the bedroom, that way I can make sure only the people who know will see them."

"Smart plan. So why do you work at the bar? The other day you joked that you needed the job."

"I do need the job, it keeps me grounded, keeps me sane, despite Santana being the bane of my existence." I joke. "Plus, my publisher dropped me after I finished the trilogy and I haven't been able to sell anything since. There's also the fact that Santana and I have been inseparable since elementary school and I love performing, so it's a win-win…-win?"

"Oh. Well that's a shame, I'd love to read more of her, I mean, of your work."

"Well you can, if you want. You don't have to wait for it to be published now." I laugh.

"I'd like that." She smiles. "Firstly though, I'd like to get to know you more. Do you live here alone?"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm single?" I flirt.

She blushes lightly. "Maybe, can you blame me though? I mean, look at you, you're stunning."

"You're very forward Miss Berry, yes I am single but who says I'm not straight?"

"Please, Dianna is famous for including only lesbian relationships in her books, there's no way you can write about that and be straight."

"You caught me." I chuckle. "I am very much gay."

"That's all I needed to hear." Rachel whispers.

Suddenly, she practically launches herself at me but stops when our lips are mere millimetres apart.

"Wait, I know you told me your name but I was so shocked that you were Dianna Agron that I forgot it." She confesses, the feeling of her breath on my skin is intoxicating.

"So you won't kiss me until you know my name?"

"I have my morals."

"Does that mean you would've kissed me at the bar if I'd told you straight away?"

"Guess we'll never know, now, unless you want me to call you Lucy, or Dianna, or just woman, I suggest you tell me."

"I quite like the demanding mature of 'woman' but I'll tell you, let me just get more comfy first." I wink, lying back on the couch, slipping underneath her and pulling her down on top of me. "It's Quinn."

"Quinn." She breathes and my heart flutters at the sound of my name falling from her lips.

"Rachel." I murmur in return and her mouth finally descends on mine.

The kiss was perfect, her lips are soft and taste slightly of coffee. When she runs her tongue along my bottom lip I shudder, opening my mouth to allow her access. A moan ripples up from my chest at the sensation and the taste of coffee only gets stronger. My hands come to rest on her hips as one of her hands grips the arm of the couch above my head and the other rests on my cheek.

When we part for breath, she rests her forehead on mine, our eyes still closed.

"When did you last drink coffee?" I whisper with a laugh.

"I had one on the way over. Liquid courage."

"I thought that was alcohol." I laugh, opening my eyes to see her looking down at me as she lifts her head slightly.

"Usually, but it's only 11am." She giggles. "So I had to make do with coffee."

"Wait, why did you need courage? Do I make you nervous?" I ask, quirking one eyebrow.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Saturday, we only had a brief conversation but I don't think I've ever been so attracted to someone. That made me nervous so yes I guess you could say that you make me nervous."

"I think I've had a crush on you since you first appeared on the Broadway scene."

"Is that so?" She teases. "Well I think that I could be someone you like."

I let out a light laugh. "I think you may be right there."

Rachel smirks before leaning down to kiss me over and over again for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

When I suggest we grab some lunch, Rachel says she wants to go somewhere quiet so she isn't recognised and that's how we ended up at _Snix_.

Santana smirks at us as we walk through the door.

"Bit of a cheap date Q, you realise you don't have to pay right?" She teases.

"I should hope not, also, change your damn website."

"Don't think I didn't notice you didn't deny it was a date and damn you finally realised that huh?"

"Rachel saw it." I frown. "Change it."

"Or else?" The Latina challenges.

"Or else you'll have to find someone else to cover Saturday nights."

"Really? You'd quit over a name. I call bullshit."

"Maybe as my best friend you should know how much I hate that name and for once be nice." I huff, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to a booth at the back.

"Are you okay?" She asks once we're settled.

"Yeah." I sigh. "She just knows how to push my buttons."

Rachel takes my hand across the table and I smile.

"Let's change the topic. Tell me something about you, that I can't just read online." I say.

"I have an audition next week for a new musical."

"Really? What about Funny Girl? I heard that being Fanny was always your dream."

"It was, and I've lived that dream for over a year now. I think it's time for a new dream." She shrugs. "Tina was actually the one who pushed me to sign up and I'm extremely nervous."

"Why? You're Rachel Berry you have no need to be nervous."

"Well it's the first time I'd be doing a show that's not one of the classics, I'd be the first person to play the role and that's a lot of pressure. Plus, my character falls in love with a girl."

"Ah, well you have to remember that people are a lot more accepting these days. When I wrote my first book I was anxious about the same things but look at me now." I laugh.

"Yeah I guess you're right. The only doubt I have is that although people know I'm gay, I still tend to hide my relationships from the public, doing this play would draw attention to me, and whoever I'm dating."

Her eyes flick up to mine briefly before settling on the table.

I glance over my shoulder to make sure no one is paying any attention to us before gently lifting her chin with my hand.

"Well, if I were the one dating you, I'd be extremely proud of you for doing what you love and not caring what others thought."

My hand moves to cup her cheek and she leans into the touch. I lean forward to briefly brush my lips against her forehead before settling back in my seat.

"If we were dating, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world." She whispers.

"Play your cards right Miss Berry and you may well get lucky." I tease.

* * *

During the next week I surprise Rachel by showing up to her audition. I sneak into the back of the theatre just as she takes her spot on the stage.

I see her take a deep breath, calming herself and I smile. She looks so beautiful, so relaxed in her own environment.

As she sings, I'm entranced, I can't tear my eyes away from her. I've heard her perform before obviously but this, in an empty theatre, just a few people and her voice, it was hypnotising.

After her audition is over, I sneak back into the foyer to wait for her. The past few days have been amazing, she and I have texted as much as humanly possible, only stopping when she had a show.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

I jump at the voice. "Oh, sorry, I'm just waiting for someone."

The guy just stares blankly at me. "Who?"

Before I can answer him, a voice sounds out from behind me.

"Quinn?! What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you." I grin, turning round to face Rachel. Just as she's about to throw her arms around me she notices the guy over my shoulder.

"Jesse?"

"Hey, I saw your audition, you were great." He smiles.

"Uh, thanks. Why are you here?"

"I'm auditioning too, for your brother."

"No way!" Rachel squeals, running and jumping into Jesse's arms, causing a knot to form in my stomach.

"By the way, you're not supposed to let other people in." He says after putting her down, looking pointedly in my direction.

"I didn't know she was coming."

"It's okay Rach, you don't have to fight my battles. It's called a surprise for a reason and don't worry, I won't tell if you don't." I smirk at the guy, taking Rachel's hand and leading her out of the theatre.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks once we're out on the street.

I drop her hand. "Sorry, he just rubs me the wrong way, who is he?"

"My ex."

"What? But you're gay." I laugh.

"I am, but I wasn't out in high school and it was just easier to date a guy than to get questioned. I was already bullied enough for having two dads. Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure, where?"

"My place?"

"Sounds great." I smile, swallowing the lump in my throat at the look in her eyes.

We crash through the door to her apartment, lips locked in a passionate embrace. She kicks the door shut behind her and I push her up against it, kissing my way down her neck.

"Quinn." She whispers, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My hands grab at her hips before slipping upwards, under her top.

I scratch at her abs and she whimpers. Smirking I pull away from her neck to see lust swirling in her eyes.

I bend slightly and grab the backs of her thighs before standing and lifting her. I turn and blindly make my way down the small hallway.

"Which way?" I murmur against her neck.

"Right if you want the bed, left if you want the couch."

I instantly turn right through the next doorway and drop her on the bed, climbing over her and reattaching our mouths.

She makes quick work of removing my shirt and I thank myself for wearing a button-up shirt so our kiss isn't interrupted. Her hands explore my bare skin and trace a line under my bra before moving round to my back to unhook it. As her fingertips lightly caress my breasts I pull away from the kiss to gasp for air.

Rachel looks down in the gap between us before ducking down to take my left breast in her mouth, switching to the right after a while. Her left hand runs down to the waistband of my jeans.

"Wait." I breathe. "Firstly, are you sure you want this?"

Rachel looks up at me and nods. "More than anything."

"Well then secondly, you said you wouldn't kiss me until you knew my name and I think we shouldn't do… this until we're official. I know we've only just met but I feel this amazing connection to you and…"

She cuts me off with a kiss. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

I nod shyly.

"Then yes, I'd love to 'make this official'." She grins, kissing me again before popping open the button on my jeans.

"Cheeky minx." I chuckle, wriggling out of my pants before stripping Rachel of her clothes until we're both lying naked.

I lower my bare body onto hers and we both release a soft gasp at the feeling. I kiss her, soft and slow as her hands wander.

As soon as her fingers reach my core I break the kiss and moan. She flicks at my clit and I twitch above her, resting my forehead on her shoulder to avoid looking at her smug grin. Teasingly slowly, she lowers her fingers before slipping one inside me, causing me to buck against her.

"More." I whisper, cringing at the husky quality to my voice.

Rachel slides another finger into me before beginning to move them back and forth, curling them just right. I shudder every time she hits that spot and when her thumb starts playing with my clit I bite down on her shoulder at the pleasure.

"I'm so close." I moan.

"Let go for me." She mutters directly into my ear.

White light engulfs me as I climax, shouting her name and I have to roll off her to calm down. As I turn my head to face her she's staring at me with a light smile on her face.

"That was… wow…" I say breathily.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh." I nod. "Let me show you."

I roll back onto her and begin kissing my way down her body, pausing briefly to suck at each breast, flicking each nipple with my tongue. As I reach her abs I make sure to run my tongue down the grooves and she wriggles beneath me.

"Ticklish?" I tease.

"Maybe."

"Well that's something for me to discover and enjoy another time." I wink, continuing my way down her body.

I plant a kiss against her inner thighs before finally kissing her core softly. Her back arches off the bed at the light contact.

"Please Quinn." Rachel begs, lacing her fingers in my hair, urging me closer.

I take the hint and greedily begin sucking at her centre, not letting up until her body freezes as she climaxes.

"Shit…" She moans and before she can catch her breath I move up her body and kiss her deeply, knowing that she'll be able to taste herself. Eventually I let her try to regulate her breathing and I pull the covers over us as she curls into my side.

* * *

"Rachel?! Are you home?"

I wake up just as someone pushes open Rachel's bedroom door.

"Oh crap sorry." The girl panics and moves back into the hall.

I chuckle and the vibrations cause Rachel to wake up.

"What's funny?" She asks groggily.

"Well Tina just walked in."

"Really? What time is it?"

"Like 5."

"Ugh why?"

"Um, because that's how time works." I laugh.

We get up and pull on our clothes before making our way into the lounge.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" Rachel asks me after greeting Tina.

"Uh, yeah please." I say, moving to sit on the couch.

"Be nice to my girlfriend." She adds, talking to Tina who raises an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend huh?"

By the time the question is asked, Rachel has disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yep, I know it's soon but… I don't actually have an excuse." I laugh awkwardly.

"It's cool, I actually had this pairing in mind when I suggested Rachel goes to the bar."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's about time she was in a decent relationship. Plus now we can finally go on double dates, does Mike know?"

"Well it only officially happened earlier today so I doubt it, but we were at _Snix_ the other day and saw Santana so it depends on how much she blabbed."

"Fair enough. If he does know anything he hasn't mentioned it so he better not know." Tina jokes. "I'm happy for you though, and Rachel obviously. You should know that she doesn't often jump into bed with someone she barely knows so you must be special."

I blush but before I can explain, Rachel walks back into the room.

"Tina what did you say to her?" She asks, upon seeing my face.

"Just explaining that you're normally a prude." Tina shrugs.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Ignore her." She tells me, handing me a cup.

"But I wanna feel special." I pout jokingly.

She leans down to kiss me sweetly. "You are special."

* * *

After partaking in conversation for an hour I tell Rachel that I should get going and she walks me to the door.

"I hope you have a good show tonight and you better call me if you hear anything about your audition."

"You'll be the first to know." She grins.

"Are you coming to _Snix_ on Saturday?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

I kiss her goodbye before walking away, already looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

As I walk into the bar from the office on Saturday evening I once again spot Rachel instantly. I move across the room to her and wrap my arms around her from behind. She leans back into me and I plant a kiss behind her ear.

"Hey you." She grins, spinning round to face me.

"Come with me." I say, leading her into the office before pushing her up against the wall and kissing her.

"Mmm." Rachel hums as she pulls away, but I keep her pinned between the wall and my body. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Just one of the perks of dating me. Private kissing in a public place, that and free food and drink from this bar." I laugh.

"Wait so what was the point of winning a night of free drinks with that duet competition if I just get free drinks anyway?" She teases.

"You can trade in your prize for something else if you wish." I wink.

"Sounds good to me."

She reaches up to cup my cheek before pulling me down for another kiss.

"Q, you're on in five." Mike announces as he opens the office door. "Oh, sorry. Hi Rachel."

"Hi Mike." Rachel blushes.

"What is it with people walking in on us in compromising positions?" I chuckle. "First Tina finds us in bed now this."

"Get it Q." Santana says from in the corridor.

"Damn she wasn't supposed to hear that." I mutter.

"I heard that too, now get your arse on stage." She smirks as she reaches the office door.

"Duty calls." I say to Rachel, kissing her on the cheek before following Mike out towards the stage.

I pause as I realise I've just left Rachel alone with Santana. Returning to the office I find Santana leaning on the door frame, looking passed her I see Rachel fidgeting awkwardly under the Latina's gaze.

"Leave her alone San." I demand, pushing passed her and pulling Rachel from the room.

"You never let me have any fun." Santana pouts as Rachel smiles at me gratefully.

After my set I make my way to my brunette at the bar.

"Two weeks ago." I start, causing her to look up at me. "I was walking across this bar towards a brunette who saved my butt from embarrassment, something about her drew me in and now I know why."

"Why?" She plays along.

I smirk. "The song she and I sung, the lyrics were just so perfect to our situation, it was like destiny. Except she didn't have a ribbon in her hair."

Rachel laughs and the sound lights me up from the inside.

"Do you remember when you quoted it a few days later, saying you could be someone I like?"

"Of course." She responds.

"Well you were definitely right." I grin.

Rachel picks up her drink and offers me one that she'd ordered for me while I was performing.

"To the future." She toasts.

"To _our_ future." I correct, clinking my glass against hers and taking a sip, never once breaking eye contact with her.

* * *

That evening I take her back to my place, she pulls me into the bedroom almost instantly.

I grab her waist and pull her close to my body. I look deep into her brown eyes, swirling with emotion before glancing down at her lips whilst biting my own bottom lip. I look back into her eyes and gently grab her cheek with my left hand, keeping the right on her hip.

Slowly, I lean in and kiss her tenderly, loosing myself in her… all night long.

In the end though. It turned out that she wasn't someone I like.

She was someone I love.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Someone You Like by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher.
> 
> (Fyi, if anyone's wondering, I'm 23 aha)


End file.
